tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Macerator
The Macerator is an all-purpose grinding machine, capable of breaking down ores and other items into Dust, which can later be smelted into their respective ingots. It also efficiently converts cobblestone to sand and gravel into flint. The main use for the Macerator is doubling mining profit. Every ore block placed into the Macerator creates two ore dust. If macerating Redstone Ore, it outputs 6 redstone dust, instead of the usual 4-5. Each piece of dust can be smelted into a single ingot, yielding two ingots for each ore. When Macerating Blaze Rods and Bones, each produces 5 Blaze Powder or Bone Meal, which can then be condensed into the EMC of 2.5 Blaze Rods or Bones. This provides a quick and easy way to increase EMC exponentially, as described in the Mass-Fab Macerator tutorial. Recipe Usage The Macerator is largely used to break down ore blocks into two of their respective Dusts, which can then be smelted into individual ingots. The Macerator uses 800 EU per ore (without overclocker upgrades). The Macerator can be upgraded to a Rotary Macerator. Nether Ores Nether Diamond produces 2 Diamonds when Macerated. Nether Tin and Copper produce 2 ore blocks each, which can then be Macerated into 2 dusts each, for a total of 4 ingots. Nether Gold and Iron produce 4 dusts each. Nether Redstone produces 6 Redstone and Nether Lapis Lazuli produces 8 Lapis Lazuli when macerated. Powering Like all other IndustrialCraft blocks, the Macerator uses EU. EU can be transmitted to the Macerator by being adjacent to a EU Storage unit, placing an EU Storage item in the Macerator, or by a Cable connection. Unlike the Rotary Macerator, the macerator explodes if its power source is too high. Beware of connecting a macerator to a strong power source before inserting transformer upgrades. Energy Using Upgrades The four slots on the right are used to upgrade the machine. The three upgrades that are available are the Overclocker Upgrade, the Transformer Upgrade and the Energy Storage Upgrade. Upgrades are stackable, but there is no use having more than 3 transformer upgrades or 13 overclocker upgrades in a macerator, as once the time per operation is below one tick, the speed cannot be increased any faster. The following table shows the amount of time it takes to macerate compared to how many overclockers are in the macerator, and how much EU/t the macerator now requires with the added overclockers: Removal & Recovery There are several ways of removing and recovering a Macerator with varying degrees of success. * By hand - Destroys block, returning nothing, 100% of the time * By Pickaxe - Destroys Macerator, returns a Machine Block 100% of the time. * By Wrench or Electric Wrench in normal mode - Returns Macerator 80% of the time, returns a Machine Block 20% of the time. * By Electric Wrench in loss-less mode - Returns Macerator 100% of the time. Video Tutorials GuFyyuRdzr8 NX3l1OCCJPQ KLQShqzdDU0 Category:Industrial Craft 2 Category:IC Machines Category:Processors